


Following Rhett

by ElectricDove



Series: Nothing Better [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link always follows Rhett, but what if Rhett doesn't know where he's going?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Rhett

Link's head feels cloudy with alcohol when he bounces against the closed door of their dorm room. Rhett's body soon follows and presses him hard against the surface behind him. He hears Rhett murmur something against his neck, heady words between scorching hot kisses, peppered on the long expanse of his skin. He can't make out the words exactly but Link understands their meaning.  
Rhett is asking permission.  
Even though his hands are everywhere and his lips are firmly attached to Link's neck, Rhett is asking permission. His own needy hands are gripping Rhett's back underneath his shirt and he’s hard as a rock inside his pants, thrusting against the thigh pressed between his legs, but Rhett is still asking permission.  
The ridiculousness of their situation is almost too much for Link and he is about to let out a breathless giggle because of the realization, both of them hot and bothered and his best friend since first grade is still unsure if Link is alright with this. But instead of laughing, he lets out a small moan as Rhett finds the sensitive spot below his left ear and sucks hard on it. 

He hears himself repeat "yes,yes,yes,yes.." like he's far away, deep underwater or in some other dimension.  
Of course Rhett has permission, he always has and always had. Where Rhett leads he follows and Link is more than happy to follow Rhett on this pleasurable path he seems intend on taking. Link is there, right behind him, or in front of him in this particular case.  
His body is thrumming with alcohol, adrenaline and hormones, making his senses both dulled and sharper at the same time.  
Link can feel every wet and bruised spot on his neck where Rhett is marking his territory. He can feel the strong thigh wedged in between his own and pressed against his groin. He can feel the persistent hot pressure against his stomach where Rhett's erection strains inside his jeans. He is very aware of Rhett's warm, big body pressed against every part of him, pinning him down against their door.  
But his mind has checked out it seems, logical thought and the usual reasoning why this shouldn't or couldn't happen no longer available. Link is fine with that, he accepted his feeling toward his best friend a long time ago. He just followed the example of said best friend and never let those feelings out in the open. 

But right now Rhett seemed intent on getting it all out in the open, marking every part of Link he could get his mouth on. Licking, kissing and biting all over his neck.  
"Ouch, don't bite man! C'mere.." 

As Rhett lifts his head and grins down at him, Link feels his stomach flutter and he grins back, a crooked smile as he locks eyes with Rhett. A second later his mouth is covered by persistent lips. Almost attacking the lips underneath him to find a way into Link's mouth, tongue and teeth working. Link gives in easily and kisses back sloppily, but with great enthusiasm. 

Big sweaty hand travel down his sides to the waistband of his jeans, leaving a tingling trail. Link's hips buck involuntarily in the firm grip of Rhett's hands. His body is straining toward the heat of other boy's presence, craving the heat and friction against his aroused body.  
Link moans much louder this time, as he feels Rhett palm his erection through the fabric of his pants.  
Despite the fact that there's lots of alcohol in his bloodstream, he feels like he could come any minute now, his body already racing towards release. 

"Rhett.. Please." He manages, not sure what exactly he's begging for. More kisses, more friction, more of everything. But most of all, more Rhett.

"Shhht, be quiet, man. Shht! You don't want the whole hall to come knocking on our door, now do ya?!!"  
Rhett shuts him up with a deep kiss, their tongues immediately battling for dominance. He yields to Rhett after a couple heated seconds, happy to let Rhett invade his mouth.  
Their bodies meld together, still upright against their closed door. When Rhett moves away and lifts his, he can only just make out the contours of his familiar face and the gleam in his big eyes. The room is illuminated by a single desk light, bringing with it dark shadows and little actual light.

For a couple of seconds they just look at each other and Link feels the clouds in his head lift a little. He feels able to think about their current situation and is happy to conclude he still wants this to happen. After so many years of being just friend, and wanting to be so much more lately, they are finally there to take the next step. He feel a little anxious about it all, after all he’s never been intimate with another boy, but it’s just Rhett. When he’s with his blood brother, he knows everything will be all right, they will figure it out together.

He slides his left hand in Rhett's short hair, bringing the boys head down to his level.  
This time the kiss is still heated, passionate, but with a undertone of love and actual desire instead of just overwhelming lust.

A small moan escapes his mouth and this seems to spur Rhett on to get a move on.  
His big hands are steady when he opens the button and zipper on Link's jeans, exposing the tented front of his underwear.  
Link stutters out a shaky breath when Rhett palms his erection once again, but now with only a very thin layer in between. It feels so good to be finally touched and he immediately wants more.  
In a soft tone, now aware of their neighbors and unwilling to wake them, he again pleads with Rhett.  
"Gosh Rhett. . Please.. Please touch me. I want.. Please.." 

Link lets out a undignified sound when instead of continuing the pleasant touch, Rhett moves his hand away. He looks down between them and smiles widely when he sees the other boy is opening his own jeans.  
Glad that they're not stopping, that Rhett's just as eager to do this, take this step and finish this together. Link slides down his jeans some more and before he can lose his nerve decides to push down his underwear too.  
His stiff cock almost slaps all the way back against his stomach when freed from the confines of his boxers. He can't help but to squeeze himself once, moaning again with the pleasurable feelings coursing through his body, before looking back at Rhett. 

In the semi darkness Rhett is gaping at him with wide open eyes. In a wild flurry of motions the lanky boy pushes his own jeans down, letting them fall down to the ground. He steps out of his own boxer shorts and they disappear somewhere in the darkness of their room. Link looks eagerly while the boy in front of him flings of his shirt and finishes undressing, standing entirely naked. As if he’s only now aware of his nakedness, Rhett covers his manhood with his hand, slumping his shoulders a bit as if he’s shy all of the sudden.

Link admires the sight in front of him, as even with his big hands, Rhett can’t cover the entirety of his stiff cock. 

“Don’t cover yourself up, Bo. That’s what we here for right? C’mere.” 

He grabs the bigger boy by the shoulders and encourages his hands to go around him. After some hesitation Rhett circles his long arms around Link’s body. Almost naturally his hands gravitate downwards, where they encounter naked skin.  
“Oh.. Oh!”  
Link lets out a giggle which turns into a moan as Rhett finds his naked butt. Finding leverage against the door his friend lifts his smaller frame up. When he tries to wrap his legs around Rhett, he is suddenly aware that his pants are still on, making it impossible.

“Wait.. Just let me.. Wait Rhett. I gotta.. My pants.” 

“Why d’you still have pants?! Why you wearing any clothes still. Take them of man!”

Rhett tries to help him take of his shirt, while he tries to step out of his tangled jeans and underwear. Instead of speeding the process, the helping hands only distract Link and it takes a lot longer than it should have before he is equally naked as his best friend before him.  
Before he can even have some thought about how to proceed Link is lifted against the door, once again. Now unhindered, his legs fold around Rhett’s hips immediately while his arms wind around Rhett’s shoulders for stability. The position brings their very excited groins in direct contact and both young men moan appreciatively. 

Link can feel the heady clouds of lust enter his head again. He no longer needs to think about anything, he is in Rhett’s care and he will take care of him. Sparks of pleasure shoot through his body as the bigger man ruts his stiff cock against him. His own cock almost feels painful with its excitement, as hard as it’s ever been and leaking precum already.  
Rhett’s mouth is on his neck again and finds the same sensitive spot again, biting down firmly on the already bruised skin beneath his ear. In a rapid succession of events Link cries out, ruts hard against Rhett, feels Rhett’s hard cock slide wetly against his own weeping cock and all of the sudden he is coming hard.  
For a moment he is in blissful heaven while his cock spurts big streams of come onto Rhett’s stomach and all over his groin. He hears Rhett take in a shuddery breath, before he can feel the twitching dick squirt its own contribution to the mess between them. 

Link feels drained, he knows he looks a mess and he can barely keep his eyes open anymore. His feet are down on the ground again, but barely holding him up. Rhett is keeping him steady, while simultaneously trying to clean them both with a nearby towel.  
He lets himself be steered to their bunkbeds but knows there’s no way in hell he’s going to be able to climb onto the top bed. As it seems Rhett is also smart enough to recognize a lost case when he sees one, as he just drops Link on his own mattress. 

Link rolls over and buries his face into Rhett’s pillow. He likes how it smells like his friend, so familiar it feels like home to him. He thinks it’s wonderful how he can take his home with him, everywhere he goes, because everywhere he goes Rhett’s always there with him.  
Almost gone to dreamland he feels Rhett’s tall, and still naked body lie down next to him. Link thinks it’s silly that Rhett still feels the need to leave some space in between them and decides to take charge here.  
He rolls over, throwing noodle arms over the naked chest besides him and snuggles up to his best friend. His face is smushed against Rhett’s neck and he takes a deep sniff, feeling extremely content with the even stronger smell of home. It’s the last thought Link has before falling into a deep sleep.

\--

The room feels too bright, too sunny for his bleary eyes. Link rubs his fingers over his barely opening eyes. He feels disoriented for a second as he tries to take in his surroundings. It’s still his shared dorm room, but he’s on the bottom bed instead of waking up in his top bed like usual. He takes a moment to remember last night and when he does he looks around for his roommate. He is alone in Rhett’s bed, but the spot beside him is still warm from the lingering body heat of the always overheated boy.  
The rest of the room is empty. Link groans as he stands up and finds a pair of underwear to put on. It wouldn’t do to go around, looking for Rhett, while naked. He can feel the beginnings of his anxiousness start in the pit of his stomach. 

What if Rhett is mad at him?! Why isn’t he here in bed with him anymore, or even in the same room? What if Rhett thinks it’s a mistake, that last night was really bad?! What if Rhett doesn’t want to be his friend anymore and is with their counselor right now to request another dorm room?! 

He shakes his head, there’s no use in panicking right now. First he needs to get on some clothes and then he needs to go find Rhett. Make sure everything is all right between them.  
The door to their room opens to reveal a freshly showered Rhett. His tall friend looks radiant in the morning light and Link feels instantly relieved now that Rhett’s here.

“Good morning buddy.. Sleep well? Man, you were drooling all over my pillow when I left you here.” 

Rhett drops his wet towel over their radiator and packs away his bag of showerstuff, before he turns around to his best friend again. Link is there in an instant, hugging his best friend close to him. 

“I was scared that you’re gone, ‘fraid you’re mad at me, for last night..”

He feels self-conscious, plastered to his friend in only his underwear. He takes a step back and waits for Rhett to say something. Rhett smiles confidently at him, patting him on the shoulder.

“ No need to worry buddy, I’m not mad at ya. Course not. Last night was great, we were both pretty worked up.. But ya know, I did some thinking in the shower just now. It probably shouldn’t happen again, right? I mean, I’m not gay and you’re not either, right?”  
At Link’s nervous nod, he continues. “We’re both not gay, we just needed to blow some steam. It was great, but the alcohol did the talkin for us. My god, you and me were so drunk, buddy. It explains so much..”

Link isn’t sure how he feels about this, isn’t really sure how much he likes Rhett’s little explanatory speech. He knows this is not the case for him, he wasn’t just ‘blowing off steam’ or only reacting to the alcohol in his system. Last night was a celebration, a relief, the next step in their already intimate and close relationship. At least it was for him. But he sure as hell is not going to say any of that, now that Rhett’s told him these excuses.  
It’s probably for the best, Link knows it’s really difficult to have a relationship with somebody of the same sex here in North Carolina. And besides that, he values their friendship above else and he should be relieved that Rhett is taking it all very casually. They’re still friends, so he’ll follow Rhett’s lead in this.

\--

It’s not too long before they’re in the same position as that first night again. They attended a party across the campus and they participated in some drinking games. On the way to their place there had been a weird kind of tension.  
Link feels pleasantly buzzed when Rhett kisses him hungrily against the closed door of their dormroom.  
Panting in each other mouths as they rut against each other. Moaning each other’s name as eager hands find heated and hard flesh. Crying out as their orgasms rush through their bodies, leaving them weak and sated. 

Afterwards Link lets himself be lead to the bed and he falls happily asleep in his best friends arms, nose pressed against his neck.  
Many more night like this follow, always after some party and Link feels like they attend a record number of parties these weeks. Rhett constantly drags him to new people, drinking with him and making out with him, pushed against their door every time. 

The next morning is always a bit awkward, but Rhett never repeats his speech. Link knows that his friend tries to rationalize his actions by telling himself it’s the drinking, because they’re not gay right?!  
He hopes Rhett comes to terms with his feelings soon, but in the meantime follows Rhett and enjoys their passionate moments together.

\--

Rhett is particularly aggressive tonight, it’s a long time ago when he was asking permission from Link to do anything. His hands know the way, their actions almost routine by now.  
But tonight is different, Link feels almost overwhelmed by Rhett’s domineering mood and manhandling.  
He knows why Rhett’s acting this way and secretly he’s loving it. 

-

The party tonight had been a bit of a stretch for them both, barely knowing anybody there. Link felt like attending a party was some weird kind of foreplay, drinking with friends allowing them to act in their feelings and end the night in the most pleasurable ways.  
When he went over to the kitchen to grab some drinks for the both of them, he ran into some girl he vaguely recognized from one of his classes. She greeted him very enthusiastically and hugged him close to her. For a couple of minutes he stayed talking to her and it’d became really obvious she was interested in him. She was working her hardest and flirting with him. Link had to admit to himself she was a good looking girl, a sweet face and sweet personality. She laughed cutely at the silly jokes he made, but he was here with Rhett. And he and Rhett had plans tonight.. 

He was thinking how he could excuse himself politely and go bring their drinks over to his waiting friend, when Rhett showed up out of nowhere. His usually good natured face was almost scary with the big frown and angry eyes he directed at the poor girl. 

“Hi Rhett. Here’s your drink, I was just talking to Crystal for a minute.” 

Rhett took the cup from him, but said nothing. His entire demeanor screamed jealous and possessive. 

“Well then, nice to see ya Crystal. I think we’ll go for now. Have fun at the party!” 

Link almost laughed at the confused and disappointed look the girl gave him. He was sure they were acting ridiculous and not making a lot of sense to the people around them. He walked away from the kitchen, emptying his cup in one long drink before he walked out the door. He could sense Rhett’s looming presence right behind him.  
Of course Rhett would be jealous when a girl showed interest in him. Ha! Even when he was the one who said it was just blowing off steam between them and nothing serious, he would be the one to lose his cool in front of other people. Link was looking forward to tonight, hoping they would finally make some progress.

-

He loves the way Rhett’s lips claims him, growling inside his open mouth. Long fingers gripping his hips hard, he’s sure he will have bruises in the morning. He loves how Rhett goes all caveman like this, rutting against him and making low incoherent noises.  
But Rhett’s taking his time, removing pieces of clothing one at a time, marking every exposed stretch of skin with his teeth.

When Link is down to his undies, his body is covered in red bite marks and hickeys. Rhett had paid some special attention to his nipples, making sure they were wet and hard, before focusing his attention on Link’s throbbing erection.  
Link looks down his aroused body to see his friends on his knees before him, nuzzling his straining cock through his black briefs. The barely there chinstrap tickles through the fabric and lets out a small giggle. Rhett looks up at him from under dark eyebrows, his eyes almost black with their dilated pupils. Link stops giggling at the intense look his friend is giving him. He sucks in a deep breath as his cock is freed and immediately engulfed in the wet heat of Rhett’s mouth. 

He can barely hold himself from thrusting in, but he knows Rhett has a small mouth and is not really able to take much of his hard cock. Instead he holds the shaved head in gentle hands, while Rhett swirls his long tongue all around the tip of his manhood.  
Link feels like he can go all night, enjoying this so intensely he never wants it to stop.  
But Rhett moves away with a loud smacking sound and stands up, looming over him again.

“Can I fuck you, Link? Will you let me?”

The look in Rhett’s eyes is very intense and serious and Link feels a bit nervous. This is a big step, a barrier they never crossed. He isn’t sure they should. Not when Rhett’s not sure of his feelings for him and still avoiding them. He wants to take this step, he’s been fantasizing about this for a long time now. But he’s not willing to just sleep around, he has some pride after all. So instead of just following Rhett, Link takes the lead for once.

“Let’s sit on the bed here for a moment, Rhett. It’s time we had a little talk. Just being honest with each other.”

Link takes Rhett’s hand and sits down with his friend. He’s still totally naked, while the taller boy is entirely clothed. But he doesn’t care, if this all works out like he hopes it will, he needs to stay naked either way.

“I know you‘re acting out of jealousy here, Rhett. And I’m not complainin’ or anything, it’s kinda hot, but well..” He takes a deep breath. “We can’t continue like this Rhett. You told me you’re not gay and that we’re just blowin’ off steam. But that’s not the truth for me brother, it never was. I really liked these past few weeks, but I never wanted to be some kind of sexbuddies or somethin’.”

Link looks over at his friend, suddenly his nervousness is returning. What if this doesn’t work out the way he planned?! Rhett’s looking at him with big, but attentive eyes.

“I want something’ more from you, from us. I.. I think I am.. No. I know I’m at least kinda gay, Rhett. Cause I love you man. And I’m way in over my head, I’m so in love with you.. Of course you can fuck me, but not standing here against the door cause you’re jealous of some girl when you have no right to be. You can fuck me in your bed cause you’re my jealous boyfriend who has every right to feel possessive. So.. there. Yeah..”

It takes a long time before Rhett moves or speaks, but when he does it surprises him. Rhett places his big hand gently on his cheek and leans in to kiss him softly.  
“I’m sorry, bo. I love you and I might be gay for you too, just for you. Seeing you with that girl made me really scared y’know?  
I don’t wanna share you, want you all for myself. I’m sorry I wasn’t bein’ honest with you, but I really do love you.”

“So no more draggin’ me to every party around campus?”

Rhett lets out a laugh at that. “Caught on, didn’t cha? Guess I wasn’t bein’ too subtle ‘bout it. No more parties. Just private parties in our room?”  
He finishes with an raised eyebrow and a sparkle in his eyes. Link can’t help but laugh at his ridiculous friend, now his ridiculous boyfriend.

‘So now that I’m you boyfriend, can I tell you that you look smokin’ hot, baby?1 Damn brother, you are drivin’ me crazy.” 

Link can feel Rhett’s gaze travel over his naked body. He’s glad he chose to stay naked for their talk, even though his excitement wore off during the serious conversation.  
But he knows how to remedy this. He throws his left leg over Rhett’s thighs and plants his naked ass firmly on his lap.  
“Well boyfriend, what are you gonna do ‘bout it?”

\--

Afterwards Link lies on his back, still breathing hard and covered in sweat. Rhett plops down next to him and covers his shoulder with kisses.  
They lie together for a couple of silent and blissful moments before Link speaks up.  
“I’ll follow you anywhere, Bo. But sometimes you’ve no idea where you’re goin’.”  
Rhett grins at that and gives him a lingering kiss. 


End file.
